


Toasters and Time Lords

by WordMusician



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Actually cannon has nothing to do with this but it would work, Adjusting To A New Life, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/pseuds/WordMusician
Summary: A snapshot of life with a domesticated time lord.  There are adjustments all around...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little scene between Rose and the Doctor. Oh, and my son actually owns the t-shirt I reference. He is a total geek and Doctor Who fan too. We both love puns and I can completely believe that the Doctor would wear this. I have a variety of ideas how he came to own it but decided to leave that up to my readers to imagine. Enjoy. Happy Wednesday.

Her teeth pinched her lower lip in concentration as she tilted her head in thought. “Are you sure this is gonna work?”

“Am I sure?” he sputtered, looked gloriously indignant in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt that displayed a chemistry periodic table and proudly proclaimed _I Wear This Shirt Periodically_. “Of course I’m sure! 98.175%. When have I ever led you astray?”

“Seriously?” She scoffed, “Do you really want to go there now?”

“Don’t say it.”

“Toasters.”

He moaned theatrically, “Oh heartless woman! To taunt me with my one mista – no, misunderstanding – ha! I thought you’d forgiven me.”

“I did, but mum hasn’t.”

“Yes, well, point taken. However, this is not a toaster.”

“No, it’s a washing machine. Or at least it used to be.”

“Still is! Only now instead of water it uses sonic energy. Clothes are just as clean – as I am about to demonstrate, thank you very much – without wasting water, dye transfer or fabric degradation. Really Rose, the TARDIS had this very thing only you always insisted on taking your laundry to Jackie.”

She hummed thoughtfully, trying to keep a smile off her face. “Did it come with or did you build it?”

“Oi! You wound me!”

“Not nearly as much as mum will if she catches you breaking any more off her posh new appliances.”

He winced remembering what it was like to be on the receiving end of a Jackie Tyler slap. “I didn’t break the toaster.”

“Does it still make toast?”

“Well no, but –“

“So it’s broken.”

“No, it’s changed.” That little boy pout was most distracting... “It didn’t need to make toast anymore, once I adjusted the microwave. The conducting filaments in the toaster were just what I needed to make the – “A chiming bell interrupted him, signalling that the machine had completed its cycle. “Aha!” He pounced on the door and opened it with a flourish. “Behold, Rose Tyler. Oh.” Instead of clean clothes he pulled out handfuls of colourful lint. “I see I need to adjust the wave length.”

Rose could contain her mirth no longer. She laughed at his downcast expression and wrapped him in a conciliatory hug. “I think we need to get our own place, Doctor. And we’re taking this and the microwave and toaster with us. If I ring around right now, I can probably have new stuff delivered here by tomorrow.”

He dropped the lint back into the machine with a thoughtful frown. Part of his mind was busy re-running calculations. Another part of his mind recognized he was being hugged by his favourite person and he twisted around to hug her back. “That is a brilliant idea, Rose. And just so you know I haven’t been doing this to sabotage our welcome.”

“I know. You just have to be tinkering. If not the TARDIS – “

“Those were repairs,” he asserted.

“If not the TARDIS,” she repeated, “then you look around for something else. We need our own place so you can do your inventing is all.”

“Technically it’s not inventing, I’m just...” He train of thought derailed has Rose stretched up and kissed him. As he kissed her back he realized that while life here in Pete’s World would require a lot of adjusting on his part, there was at least one thing he had adjusted to quite nicely and as was his wont, it was something that he quite enjoyed improving upon as well.


End file.
